Chico Gay
by DreamsOfJelly
Summary: "Lo miras con ternura, esperando su atención. Los sentimientos son los mismos, pero no entiendo cuanto se puede vivir amando en secreto. Es muy difícil ocultar tus gustos y es muy difícil ocultar mi sufrimiento; es un deseo muy, muy, muy indecente" Pliroy.


Hello hermosas personitas. Traigo un pequeño one-shot Pliroy :3 inspirado en las hermosas musas lésbicas de t.A.T.u . Me he inspirado en la versión rusa de esta canción, pues cuando empecé a escucharla, para mí gritaba JeanxYuri por todos lados. Espero que les guste. Ya sé que tengo otro fic pendiente, pero si el mundo no se acaba hoy (?) prometo que tendré el capítulo de Revenge Porn listo para el martes.

Disclaimer: Yuri on Ice no me pertenece, es parte del estudio Mappa, Kubo y Sayo.

Advertencia: Posibles faltas ortográficas y/o gramaticales.

Música para el Shot: Malchik Gay- t.A.T.u (Russian ver)

* * *

 **Chico Gay**

" _Lo miras con ternura, esperando su atención. Los sentimientos son los mismos, pero no entiendo cuanto se puede vivir amando en secreto. Es muy difícil ocultar tus gustos y es muy difícil ocultar mi sufrimiento; es un deseo muy, muy, muy indecente"_

Su mirada se mantuvo clavada en todo momento en la espalda del más alto, que se paseaba de un lado a otro con el brazo derecho sobre los hombros de su supuesta pareja. Jean sonreía a la gente y presumía a Isabella como si de un tesoro se tratase. Las personas en la fiesta les felicitaban por el futuro compromiso y solamente él era capaz de notar la ligera mueca que se formaba en los labios del canadiense. Para todos los presentes, Isabella y Jean eran el claro ejemplo de un romance de ensueño. Perfectos, jóvenes, con un futuro prometedor. Destinados el uno para el otro.

Ja.

Se reía de todos esos pobres ilusos y de esa pobre niña que ilusionada presumía ese anillo de compromiso. Tan lleno de falsas promesa y dulces mentiras que embobaban a todos los espectadores de ese fingido romance que Jean había estado utilizando para ocultar sus verdaderos deseos.

Todo por mantener a mamá y papá orgullosos. Esos padres que no aceptarían que su perfecto y adorado hijo poseía una preferencia distinta a la que su preciada religión dictaba. "Hombre con mujer; lo demás es abominación."

Yuri tenía un crush con Jean, provocado por los constantes coqueteos que el canadiense poseía hacía su persona. Lo ilusiono de tal forma que, cuando Yuri descubrió que tenía una novia; casi destruye su teléfono celular. Lloró, grito, maldijo a su corazón por haberse enamorado de alguien con pareja. ¿Por qué ese idiota le había fastidiado tanto si ellos no tendrían si quiera la oportunidad de besarse una vez? Yuri había tomado la decisión de olvidarlo; pero le era simplemente imposible. Jean siempre estaba presente, por más que deseara ocultarlo.

Jean tampoco parecía serle indiferente. Siempre coqueteando, pero nunca soltando la mano de esa tonta de ojos celestes y cabello negro. Era hermosa, Yuri no podía negarlo, pero la envidia había crecido de manera inevitable en el pecho del ruso: Isabella poseía todo lo que él deseaba y simplemente no podía evitar odiarla. Ella no tenía la culpa, pero a Yuri eso poco le importaba…siempre al lado de Jean, restregándole en la cara que ella podía besar los labios de Jean con libertad, mientras él solo tenía permitido soñar con eso.

Pero, por algún motivo del destino, la vida le había sonreído al pequeño ruso un par de meses atrás. No solo había ganado la medalla de oro del GPF…había conseguido eso que tanto había estado anhelando.

 _Acababa de finalizar la presentación de Welcome to the Madness. Otabek se había retirado hacía un par de minutos y Yuri se encontraba completamente solo en los vestidores…o eso creía, hasta que el sonido de la puerta interrumpió el silencio del lugar. Yuri se giró, con el ceño fruncido y pudo observar a un tembloroso Jean Jacques Leroy. Alzó una ceja, extrañado por la imagen, el siempre grande y orgulloso Jean, se veía completamente vulnerable, como un niño al que han reprendido por hacer algo incorrecto. Yuri había intentado ignorar la sensación que se había formado en su estómago…Llevaba varios meses experimentándola, como si la simple presencia de Jean hiciera que su corazón comenzara a bombear a una velocidad impresionante, y sus pensamientos se revolvieran de tal forma que la única solución que encontraba, era insultarlo._

— _¿Qué quieres? —había siseado. Jean no le había respondido y Yuri se había girado de forma brusca, dispuesto a lanzarle la chaqueta que portaba en su mano. Antes de poder realizar cualquier movimiento, JJ se había acercado hasta él, dando grandes zancadas. Mantenía la mirada baja, así que Yuri no era capaz de predecir cuales eran sus intenciones. Había tomado con fuerza la muñeca del rubio, impidiendo cualquier movimiento — ¿Qué mierda te pasa? —El menor intento alejarse, pero Jean le había atraído hasta su cuerpo…_

— _No me hagas esto. —había susurrado Jean, acercando su rostro a la altura del contrario. Yuri había olvidado como respirar, pero automáticamente su cuerpo intento alejarse, empujando ligeramente al canadiense. — Yuri-chan. ¿Por qué me haces esto? — la voz de Leroy se había escuchado como un sollozo._

— _¡Su… Suéltame!—había gritado, alterándose. Sacudió su cuerpo, pero Jean le había atrapado entre sus brazos y de un momento a otro, la distancia entre sus labios se había reducido a absolutamente ninguna. Los ojos de Yuri se abrieron en su totalidad y su corazón se aceleró de tal forma que pensó iba a salirse de su pecho._

 _Todo lo que añoraba, había ocurrido en un solo instante. Sus ojos se habían cerrado de a poco, su cuerpo se fue relajando, hasta que finalmente había subido ambas manos para apoyarse sobre los hombros del más alto. Era sin lugar a dudas, el mejor beso que había recibido en toda su vida._

 _Así Yuri lo supo, jamás debía rendirse. Aunque no lo pareciera, esa carrera por obtener el corazón del canadiense la estaba ganando él, de una forma lenta y segura…Isabella estaba corriendo por algo que jamás iba a lograr alcanzar… Yuri parecía haberlo alcanzado sin siquiera proponérselo._

A ese beso, le habían seguido muchos otros. Yuri y Jean, por algún motivo, siempre acababan solos en algún lugar. Iniciaba con una tonta pelea, un coqueteo infantil y barato que acababa en algún grito por parte del rubio, una broma por parte del canadiense y finalmente un largo beso, que poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en algo sumamente pasional. Los mensajes también comenzaron a ser algo constante; sin importar la diferencia horaria, Jean siempre escribiría un mensaje para desearle un bonito día, le llamaría de forma puntual a las 2:00 pm de Rusia y le contaría las cosas que había realizado. Incluso le hablaba cuando estaba con ella.

Era algo placentero, pero al mismo tiempo doloroso. Yuri poseía la atención de Jean, aun así, no lograba poseerle por completo. Jean era suyo únicamente en secreto, pero el mundo pensaba que le pertenecía a Isabella…Sobre todo ahora que el imbécil le había entregado ese anillo de compromiso. A Yuri le había hervido la sangre en cuanto lo observo, tan brillante y hermoso, en el dedo anular de la muchacha. La promesa de ir juntos al altar le mareaba…No…no…Él no quería perder a JJ. Jean era suyo y de nadie más.

Jean está hablando con sus padres, cuando sus ojos se clavan en los de Yuri; y este le lanza una mirada significativa…Ellos debían verse a solas, aclarar las cosas. Jean le responde con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y señala el cuarto de limpieza. Plisetsky frunce el ceño y se dirige con rapidez; no sin antes realizar una seña con sus manos…Le da diez minutos a Leroy para que aparezca en ese lugar o lo pagará caro.

Caminó hacia el lugar estipulado y se cercioro que ninguno de los presentes se diera cuenta que había ingresado a ese lugar. Ingresa al lugar y deja la puerta entre abierta para que Jean sea capaz de entrar sin llamar la atención de nadie. En la mente de Yuri se forman miles de ideas para mantener el interés de JJ en su persona, más que en su propia novia; necesita hacer que Jean se dé cuenta de que lo necesita más que a Isabella, que es indispensable en la vida del canadiese…necesita hacer que Jean se dé cuenta que lo ama con la misma locura que él le ama.

Yuri siente una opresión en el pecho…Ama a Jean tanto que le duele; le duele tanto que el otro no pueda darse cuenta que el vínculo que ellos poseen es mucho más fuerte de lo que podrían imaginar…tan fuerte como el que Nikiforov y el estúpido cerdo decían poseer.

Amor…Que palabra tan complicada.

El corazón del rubio se detiene cuando la puerta se abre un tanto y vuelve a cerrarse. Su respiración se detiene cuando Jean enciende la luz, y hasta ese momento Yuri es consiente que estuvo a oscuras todo ese tiempo. Ninguno de los dos dice nada, se mantienen en un silencio que no es para nada incomodo…se dedican a observarse mutuamente, compartiendo miles de cosas sin la necesidad de pronunciar ni una palabra.

Yuri siente que su corazón se contrae y en menos de dos segundos, Jean ha acortado la distancia entre ellos, tomándole suavemente por las mejillas. Cierra los ojos y sus labios hacen contacto, uno que busca demostrar todo el amor y devoción que se poseen. Plisetsky está seguro de una cosa…Jean le ama con locura, por más cosas que le diga a la prensa, por más cosas que le diga a Isabella…por más farsas que le presente al mundo: Jean es para él y él es para Jean. Podía deducirlo por el simple hecho de cómo podían comunicarse sin decir nada, de cómo sus problemas desaparecían cuando estaba entre los brazos de Jean.

Cuando esta con Jean-Jacques, la palabra amor cobra sentido para Yuri, y no puede evitar pensar con cierta diversión y picardía lo bien que se siente hacer que un chico tan "perfecto y correcto" se vuelva gay.

* * *

Ya sé, no es la gran cosa. Solo espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario, observación, halago es bienvenido.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Review?


End file.
